


Couldn't Take It Anymore

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [6]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi, can you do a Frank Castle x Reader where the reader is the first person he’s truly trusted ever since what happened to his family, she usually takes care of him and he even sleeps over at her house sometimes and there’s just a lot of feelings and sexual tension between them but Frank doesn’t want to make a move because he feels like he’s not good enough for her. Then one morning Frank finally can’t take it anymore, kisses the reader, and they have hot passionate sex in the kitchen. Thanks
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 11





	Couldn't Take It Anymore

You had a fairly good day. You didn’t have work so you decided to do a little treat yourself kind of day. You went shopping, with having a $50 budget in mind, and ended up buying some really cute goodies for yourself. You made yourself a simple yet delicious lunch to then do some light cleaning afterwards. To finish up your day, you proceeded to take a nice relaxing bath accompanied with a bath bomb and a ton of bubbles. 

About an hour later, you got out of the bath, your hair up in a bun and a towel wrapped around your body. When you exited the bathroom and entered your bedroom you jumped.

“Shit! What the fuck?!” Frank Castle was sitting on the edge of your bed.

He chuckled, “Hello to you too, sweetheart.” He not so subtly eyed your towel clad body as you stood there.

You cleared your throat and proceeded to pick out your clothes, “I really wish you’d start letting me know when you plan on coming over. What if I was with a guy?”

Frank scoffed, “Unlikely.”

You turned to him and frowned, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“The only guy in your life is me, sweet cheeks. Besides, you haven’t gone on a date in months.”

“Careful, Castle, one might think you’re actually paying attention to me.”

Frank looked down at his lap and softly smiled, “Of course I pay attention to you. You’re the only good thing in my fucked up life.”

You sighed as you walked over to him, your clothes in hand. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, “I’m gonna dress up and I’ll make us some dinner.”

Frank nodded, “Take your time.” He stood up with a grunt, “You got any beer?”

“You know I do!” You called from the hallway as you entered the bathroom once more.

Frank went to your kitchen and grabbed a beer from your fridge. He then proceeded to sit on the couch, resting his legs on your coffee table. He stared at the blank television, his thoughts were all about you at the moment. God, did he fall hard for you, but he couldn’t have you. You were perfect in stark contrast to himself, a broken man. Your entire being was perfect to him. Your laugh, your smile, your body. God damn, your body. Frank hates to admit that he’s touched himself a couple times thinking about y-

“So I’m actually too lazy to cook. So I ordered some Mexican take out with Uber eats.”

Frank chuckled, “Whatever you want, princess.” Frank set down his beer bottle on the table and then a pink bag caught his eye. He picked it up and smirked, “Did some shopping I see.”

You were too busy pouring yourself a glass of wine to turn around and see what Frank held in his hand, “Yeah. I treated myself to some goodies today.”

Frank bit his lip as he pulled out one of the “goodies” that you bought. It was a baby pink laced bra that left very little to the imagination, “Please tell me you’re going to model this for me.”

You turned to see the bra in hi hand, “Frank! What the hell!” You ran over to him and tried to pry it from his hands but Frank kept it out of reach.

“Oh, Y/N, I knew you weren’t so innocent after all. You’re a little minx aren’t you.”

You were blushing like crazy, “Shut the hell up, Castle! Now give it back!” 

“Come on. Just model it for me? For a couple minutes.”

“Fuck off, Frank!”

“I’d rather fuck you, sweet cheeks.”

You managed to grab at bra and threw it into the bag. You grabbed the rest of your things and brought it into your room and threw them into your closet. You came back huffing, “You’re insufferable, Frank Castle.”

Frank was chuckling, “You know I’m only teasin’, Y/N. I just like to get a rise out of you.”

You gave him the middle finger, “How’s this for a rise, Castle?”

You don’t remember falling asleep, but it seems like you did. You tried to move, but felt an arm around you preventing you from doing so.

“Going somewhere?” You look behind you to see Frank laying behind you. His voice raspy, laced with sleep. It was…sexy.

“I gotta pee.”

Frank chuckled, “Fine. Can’t have you pissing on me.” He let you go and you scrambled off the couch and to your bathroom. 

“What the fuck,” you mumbled to yourself as you held your head in your hands. Your head wasn’t pounding, but throbbing a bit, “What happened last night?”

Once the food had arrived, you and Frank ate and chatted. Along with drinking your preferred alcoholic beverages: Frank with his beer, and you with your wine.

Once you’ve had 4-5 cups, you were gone. You were blabbing away.

“Frank, you’re so fucking sexy.” you slurred in your drunken haze.

Frank choked on his beer a little bit, “You think so, sweetheart?”

You nodded and crawled closer to him, “So fucking sexy. Sometimes I wish you’d just fuck me right here on the couch.”

Frank couldn’t help but give you an amused smirk, “Oh really?”

You nodded again, “Really want you to touch in aaaaall the right places.” You placed your hand on Frank’s crotch and his breath hitched.

He then moved your hand away, “Baby girl, if you still feel this way in the morning, I’d be happy to fuck you all you want. Show you how good I could make you feel.”

“Oh shit.” You mumbled as you remembered everything. You groaned, “Fuck my life.”

You then jumped when you heard knocking on the door, “Hey, Y/N, I’m gonna make some breakfast, if that’s alright. You probably need it after all that wine you consumed.”

You gulped, “Uh, y-yeah. That’s fine!”

How were you going to face him? You want him, but from what you recall, he wants you as well. Should you bring it up? What if he brings it up? Are you going to say that you still meant it? Are you going to lie?

“Okay. You got this. Don’t think about it now. If it’s brought up, whatever happens, happens. You got this.” You proceeded to then use the bathroom like you intended. You washed your hands and walked out to the kitchen. You realized that Frank was only sporting his boxers, therefore giving you quite the view of his toned and muscled-

“Morning,” he says glancing over your shoulder as he stands in front of the stove.

“Mornin’,” you mumble back.

“How you feelin’?”

“This is probably the best hangover I’ve ever had.”

Frank smiled, “I hear ya. You wanna get the coffee started while I do this?” 

“Sure,” you proceeded to set up scoop some coffee grounds into the filter and added some water. You turned it on and waited for the coffee to pour into the pot.

“So, you remember anything from last night?”

Shit, “Uh sorta.”

“What do you remember?”

You made a nervous gulp, “I, uh, remember making a move on you.”

Frank set the spatula down onto the counter, his back still to you, “And?”

“You saying that if I still felt the same in the morning, you’ll…”

Frank turned off the stove and face you. His eyes were dark, “What did I say, baby girl?”

The nickname made you clench your legs together, “You said you’ll show me how good you can make me feel.”

Frank set his hands on the kitchen island, “So? Do you feel the same way?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

Frank stalked over to you on the other side of the island. His hands cupped your face and his lips hovered over yours, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” he proceeded to press his lips to yours causing your stomach to erupt in butterflies. He picks you up and sets you on the counter, his fingers on the hem of your shirt, “What do you want me to do, baby girl.”

You stared him straight in the eye as you said, “Make me see stars, Castle.”


End file.
